


New Hunger

by JacquelineSparrow



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: F/M, bc he's a vampire you know, cw for blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineSparrow/pseuds/JacquelineSparrow
Summary: Astarion: please don't hate me but I'm a vampire and I want to feed on youRosehip: joke's on you, I'm into that kinky shit
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Feeding time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the summary looks like that, if I think of something better I'll edit it. This chapter itself I had to edit like five times bc apparently writing about this bastard gives me dumb bitch disease, and spellcheck.exe stops working in my brain oh well. Feel free to hate me, this is literally just a tease chapter bc I hate myself and idk how to cope with this new fictional crush.

Rosehip was unable to fall into trance, despite the day being long and exhausting. She was tossing and turning in her bedroll, annoyed at the whole situation she and her traveling companions had found themselves in. Maybe she turned around at that exact moment because she felt that something was wrong, or maybe she just got lucky. But the moment she turned and opened her eyes, she saw Astarion leaning almost menacingly over her.

For a moment, he froze, a sort of sheepish, caught red handed look on his face, as he muttered, "Shit."

"Stop," Rose muttered as she turned, and Astarion retreated a little bit.

"No, no - it's not what it looks like, I swear!" his voice sounded uneven, almost afraid, as he fumbled. "I wasn't going to hurt you! I just needed... well, blood." He sounded almost ashamed as he said the last word.

There, in the dim firelight, Rose saw him for what he really was - a vampire. Slave to his hunger for blood. She had had suspicions since the first time she met him, and now finally she was proven right.

"How long since you killed someone?" Rose asked in a hush tone, so as to not wake the others. "Days? Hours?" She was aware vampires needed blood to survive, and was worried about him, was he getting enough blood? Where was he getting it from?

"I've never killed anyone! ... Well, not for food." He looked at the ground. "I feed on animals, boars, deer, kobolds - whatever I can get. But it's not enough... Not if I have to fight. I feel so... weak... If I just had a little blood, I could think clearer. Fight better.... _Please_..." The word coming from his mouth shocked her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose whispered, telling herself she shouldn't feel hurt, of course he wouldn't have trusted this secret to a stranger.

"At best, I was sure you'd say no. More likely you'd ram a stake through my ribs." Rose felt a pang of pain at how casually and callously he said that, thinking about how others in his life had treated him. "No, I needed you to trust me. And you can trust me."

"I do," Rose said, perhaps despite her better judgement, "I believe you." The mixed emotions on his face showed him in a more vulnerable light, and she felt like he was being honest, at least right now, about this.

"Thank you," Astarion replied, a bit more confident now. "Do you think you could trust me just... a little further? I only need a taste, I swear." His voice was soft on the last words.

"Fine," Rosehip said as she tried not to dwell on the thought of him holding her, his lips touching her neck... She had tried her best to deny it, but something had stirred in her, from the very first moment she saw him, when he tackled her to the ground and held a knife to her throat. The sexual tension had been palpable then, and her thoughts had gone in a wild frenzy, just as they were doing now. _Mind out of the gutter_ , she scolded herself, and tried not to think about the heat slowly spreading from her lower abdomen to between her legs... The part of her brain that was still functioning snapped her back to reality. "But not a drop more than you need."

"Really? I - of course. Not one drop more."

As she went to lie back down, she felt Astarion's hands gently helping her. A shiver ran down her spine, as her mind once again spiraled, fear mixing with arousal, as she tried to keep her breathing even and her heartbeat steady. He held her carefully, delicately, as if she was something fragile in his arms. His cold fingers gently brushed away her curly red hair, and the words "Beautiful Rose" slipped past his lips in a barely audible whisper, and when he felt her startle, he just said "I would have hated to ruin your beautiful rose tattoo, but thankfully it's on the other side of your neck", and his fingers gently brushed the skin where he was about to bite. "I'll be gentle," he whispered in her ear, and then felt her body relax a bit in his arms.  
Then he bit. His fangs were like shards of ice in her neck, but the pain lasted only a second, then gave way to a cold numbness. Rose's breath caught in her throat, and her pulse quickened. She leaned into him, the rational part of her mind slowly fading. Her blood was racing through her, and through him. Her heart beat wildly at the instinct of a threat, and her hazy thoughts, spurred by his firm grip on her body, his nails digging into her hip. A coldness started to spread through her, a stark contrast to the heat still pooling between her legs. She shifted, trying to rub her thighs, longing for any friction that would satiate this different type of hunger that was growing inside her.

"Enough..." She whispered softly, and to her surprise he immediately let her go.

"Oh, of course..." he said, as if just coming back to this world. "Oh that... that was... amazing." He breathed in sharply, licking his lips and his fingers, with a devilish grin. "My mind is finally clear. I feel strong, I feel... Happy!" he sighed wistfully at the last word.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you fight," Rose said, her heart skipping a beat at the thought, her cheeks flushing. She didn't know if it was the sudden loss of blood, or loss of coherent brain function, or actual bravery, but she decided this would be a good moment to take a chance.

"Shouldn't take long. So many people need killing," there was a smile on his lips.

"Astarion," Rose got up, but too quickly, and her head spun, her arms landing on his chest for support, as she looked up at him.

"Darling Rose, are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand under her chin, his touch gentle.

"I've never felt better in my life," she said, lifted herself on her tiptoes and kissed him.

A small, startled sound came from his throat, but he quickly leaned into the kiss, his lips parting tentatively. Rose felt the taste of her blood on his lips, the coppery tang igniting a spark inside her. She tangled her fingers in the white curls of his hair, one hand on his neck, nails digging in, as she deepened the kiss with a wild hunger. He pressed her body closer to his, gripping her firmly with one hand on the small of her back, the other raising to cup her face. Astarion broke the kiss, and moved his lips to the tattoo on her neck, kissing the inked flesh, then moved slowly up and lightly nibbled on her earlobe, eliciting a sound between a sigh and a moan from her.

"Beautiful Rose..." he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

"Please..." Rose said with a whimper, "Please, Astarion, I want you..." her fingers went to the buttons of his doublet, but he stopped her, his hands firm but gentle on top of her own. "I thought you wanted to- .... Never mind. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." She tried to turn away, to leave, go and hide for a while in the nearby forest with her shame, but Astarion's hands held her firmly, and he pulled her back to him.

"My darling Rose," he said quietly, while wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Trust me I would love nothing more than to taste every inch of your soft skin, to feel your warmth against me, to show you pleasure like you've never felt before," he almost purred the last part, and her knees buckled, the heat between her legs burning like an insatiable fire. "But there will be a more appropriate time for such matters. A time when you're thinking clearly, and your judgement is not impaired. You may think I'm a scoundrel, but I would never take advantage of you, darling Rose."

"Astarion..." she whispered his name, hurt by the fact he thought she might think badly of him, the pain in his eyes almost visible. "Some other time, then?" she dared to ask, voice barely above a whisper, and was pleasantly surprised when he pulled her in tighter, breathing in her scent, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Some other time, I promise," he whispered to her, and breathed her in one last time, then let her go. "My darling, you truly are invigorating, but I do need something more filling." He turned and started to leave, going towards the forest, already seeming stronger and more confident. Ready to hunt. He turned his head back and said, "This is a gift, you know. I won't forget it." Then he headed towards the forest, disappearing quickly and quietly like a shadow between the trees.

Rose sank back down to her bedroll, lying down, still lightheaded, for more reasons than one. She closed her eyes and forced her racing heart and thoughts to calm down, trying to slow down her breathing. Finally, she was able to enter the trance she needed to rest, and oddly enough, it was blissfully filled with visions of an unclothed white haired vampire, and the feeling of fangs sinking in her neck.


	2. Down by the river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit more serious, but this chapter is again one giant tease and I still hate myself asdfghjkl I'm so many emotions. Stinky bastard man. I love him so much.

The night was warm, and the sky was clear, adorned by thousands of stars, and a beautiful moon, shining soft light on the earth. The others had gone to sleep, but Rose didn’t want to fall in her trance yet, so she had gone to the river bank, and laid down on the soft sand. Stargazing had been one of her favourite things to do as a child, but she’d forgotten. Life had gotten busy. But now... everything was a mess, there was no peace of mind and there wouldn’t be, not until the tadpoles were dealt with, even if everyone remained suspiciously without any symptoms, and gifted with new powers. Lying on the ground and looking at the stars, while the river sang lazily a few meters away, made her forget all that for a second. It made her feel calm and peaceful. While her thoughts had drifted away in times long gone, she hadn’t noticed that someone else had come around, and she more felt than heard, a new presence. Moving her head, she saw Astarion staring at her, leaned against a nearby tree.

“Picked a new spot to rest for the night?” He teased, as he pushed off the tree and made his way closer.

“Just doing some stargazing. The sky is so beautiful tonight.” She patted the sand next to her, “come join me for a while. I’m sure everyone is safe and cozy by the fire.”

“Lie down, on the sand? And do what, exactly?” He asked, a bit of arrogance in his voice. Rosehip simply pointed towards the sky, he looked up. He had to admit, it did look beautiful. But not as beautiful as her, pale green skin seemingly glowing in the moonlight, her hair spread around her like a fiery halo of curls. “Oh, alright,” he relented, “but only for a little while. I’ll have to keep watch, after all.”

“Honestly, we should all take a moment to just breathe and look at the stars,” she said. “Life isn’t gonna get any easier anytime soon, and if we keep going like we have, with no outlet for our emotions, no release, we’ll just end up burning ourselves out, or speeding up the ceremorphosis. And I don’t know about you, but I’m not really keen on either.” She turned her head to face him, and saw that he had lied down, but was propped up on his elbow, looking at her. “Not a big fan of the night sky?” She asked.

“Oh, I’ve had more than two centuries to appreciate the stars. I think I’d rather marvel at a better view,” he said with a smirk.

“Better view?” She furrowed her brows, and when he kept his gaze on her, smirk still on his face, as he licked his lips, her cheeks flushed. “Oh....” She was not used to pretty words. Sure, she’d been the object of many a man's advances and flirtation, and had her fair share of romantic encounters and entanglements, but they’d been crude. Always a means to an end, and more often than not she was left disappointed and discarded like a plaything that had outgrown its purpose. “Astarion, you don’t need to flatter me if you want to feed, you just need to ask.” She said flatly. That night he had fed on her was a blur, his words about tasting every inch of her and giving her pleasure like never before, burned in her mind, made her skin feel on fire, but many had made such promises before. Many had disappeared without a trace after a night with her. She hadn’t minded, none of them were anything worth keeping. But, she feared, if the same were to happen with Astarion, her heart might crack and shatter. Despite her best efforts, she’d started to develop feelings for him.

“My darling Rose, while I do use flattery for nefarious purposes, this is not the case here.” He reached out a hand and cupped her face. “You truly are a thing of beauty, and my freedom is.... uncertain and temporary at best. The stars will forever remain in the sky, but I do not know how long you’ll remain within my reach. I’d rather savour every moment with you, than look at some twinkling lights.”

“Astarion...” his name was a sigh on her lips, and as she said it, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down towards her, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

His fingers tangled in her hair, his other arm on her hips, pulling her closer. Her heart was beating fast, heat pooling between her legs, desire like a coiled serpent in her abdomen. His hand explored her body, lazily undoing the buttons of her shirt, and when he brushed her exposed skin, she felt like lightning ran through her. His hand went up, fingernails delicately trailing the skin of her ribs, until he reached her breast. He took it in his hand, and gently squeezed, eliciting a moan from her mid-kiss. His fingers were cool on her flesh, but the touch was pleasant, only spurring the fire within her. His lips left hers, only to trace kisses along her jawline, and continue down to her neck, where he licked and kissed over the bite marks still healing from their encounter a few nights ago. She trusted him not to bite her without asking first, and while her mind had focused all her senses on the feeling of his mouth against her neck, she hadn’t felt him expertly unlace her trousers, until he slipped his fingers under the fabric and gently traced a line down her hot folds, before settling on her clit. More moans and sighs fell freely from her lips as his fingers started a circular pattern, slow and agonising, until she dug her nails in his neck.

“Do you like this, darling Rose? Do you want me to continue?” He whispered in her ear, while he removed his fingers from her clit, moving them between her folds, entering her slowly. A loud moan broke from her at the feeling of his cold fingers inside her, and he stopped his movement. “My dear, we are not so far from the camp, the others might hear us... but if you’re a good girl and try to stay quiet for me, I promise I’ll give you the release you need...” his fingers moved inside her once, twice, teasing, as his thumb moved back up to her clit and gently applied pressure. She let out a moan again, but he scolded her, “Ah-ah, darling Rose, I need you to be quiet...” he saw her biting her lip, the fingers of her free hand already digging in the sand, as she moved her hips, trying to get some friction. “All you need to do is be quiet. Now, will you be a good girl?” He purred against her ear. He felt her breathe out shakily. “Nod if you promise to be a good girl,” he instructed, and she nodded. “That’s my good Rose,” he said, and kissed her as his fingers began moving again, thumb still on her clit, quickly driving her mad with desire, as she felt the wave build, and build, and build.

He broke the kiss as his lips once again moved to her neck, gently nipping the flesh, not hard enough to break skin, just to tease. She struggled to breathe, to keep quiet, while his fingers were moving inside her, slow and steady, cold and maddening, as the wave continued to build, threateningly close to breaking, as she barely managed to whisper, “Faster, please...” through quiet moans, her breathing shallow and uneven, and he obliged. The feeling was so intense, and her trust in her own restraint so little, that when she felt the wave breaking, she bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, to stop the sound that fought to escape from her as pleasure and release wracked her body in waves, while Astarion’s fingers were still inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm, until she was fully spent, and left weak and panting on the sand, while he removed his fingers, then brought them to his lips, slowly licking them clean.

“My goodness, you taste divine... I’ll have to try this taste straight from the source sometime, my dear...” his eyes focused on her lips, the tiny trickle of blood, from when her teeth had pierced the skin, and his eyes went wide. “Rose...” he whispered, and leaned down, kissing her, hungrily, tasting the blood, as she tasted herself, her whole body aching with pleasure, as she relaxed all her muscles, letting Astarion gently lay her back on the ground. “If I’d known you’d be so vocal about your pleasure, my dear, I would have taken precautions. Unless, you would like everyone else to hear you screaming my name as I give you pleasure like you’ve never felt before?” he teased with a smirk.

“Honestly, I didn’t know either,” she said shyly. “I’ve never experienced... something like this before.” At the shocked expression on his face, she hurried to add, “I mean, I’ve fucked before, of course,” his eyes went even wider at her crass choice of words, “but I’ve never experienced anything like this. I... never thought someone could make me want to scream while every cell in my body bursts and forms anew with pleasure.”

“My dear, it sounds like you’ve had some positively atrocious lovers. That is a mistake I shall have to mend post haste. But, perhaps another night. I think it is time for us to head back.”

“Wait, you didn’t feed.”

“I’m not hungry,” he said, but when she looked in his eyes, she saw a hunger, but not hunger for blood. Lingering desire played like flame in his red irises. “But thank you for the generous offer.” He stood up, and extended his hand to her, “Shall we, my lady?”

Rose smiled as she took his hand and got up. She hastily laced her trousers and buttoned her shirt, shaking the sand off the fabric, and running a hand through her hair to smooth it down.

“I think, if you plan on there being another encounter like this,” she said, “we should definitely think of something. I’d hate to keep the others up all night.”

“My darling Rose, I do like the way you think,” he smirked at the idea of spending a whole night with her. “We will take every precaution you need, my dear. I’d love to hear you scream my name as you come undone in my arms.”

She swallowed heavily, her mouth suddenly dry as a desert, renewed desire coursing through her, and she made a feeble attempt to keep her composure by clearing her throat. “Time for me to go into my trance, I think.” She said, trying to change the topic.

“Of course. Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll watch over you.” He said, and sat down by the fire, while she tucked herself into her bedroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written very quickly, and entirely on my phone, because that bastard lives rent free in my head and won't let me have peace. Chapter 3, the party scene and the.. big bang.. to come soon, but no idea when exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you liked it, or enjoyed it, a bit, a lot, or that you even read it til the end, thank you if you did. Kudos and comments (of all types, even just a keysmash) are greatly appreciated! There will be a second chapter with the party scene, maybe more after that, I don't know. My muse is fickle and self serving, I have no idea where she'll take me.


End file.
